Trouble Couple
by Lele Bantet
Summary: sepasang sandal, sepasang pembuat onar, sepasang penyebab kegaduhan, dan sepasang pencipta ketidak damaian dunia. Bukan seperti Trouble Maker nya Hyuna & Hyunseung yang menggetarkan jiwa(?), hanya tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang membuat masalah setiap kali bertemu. Sadarkah bahwa sebenarnya cinta telah mengikat keduanya sejak lama?
1. Chapter 1

**- TROUBLE COUPLE -**

**.**

**.**

Pair : KyuMin with other SJ Couple

Rate : T

Genre : TeenRomance

Length : Twoshoot

Warning : Typos bertebaran seperti ranjau. Author newbie.

Summary : sepasang sandal, sepasang pembuat onar, sepasang penyebab kegaduhan, dan sepasang pencipta ketidak damaian dunia. Bukan seperti Trouble Maker nya Hyuna & Hyunseung yang menggetarkan jiwa(?), hanya tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang membuat masalah setiap kali bertemu. Sadarkah bahwa sebenarnya cinta telah mengikat keduanya sejak lama?

.

.

Thanks for read my first story^^

.

Lele Banted present

Trouble Couple

-pip-pip-pip

Choi siwon menutup buku fisikanya gusar begitu suara 'nyeleneh' itu mengganggu pendengarannya. Dia melirik ke kanan dan mendapati si running up kelas tengah berkencan dengan sebuah portable laknat –sebut saja psp-.

"Hei, Kyu, bicara tentang dinamika rotasi, menurutmu kenapa gagang pembuka pintu diletakkan jauh dari engsel pintu?" tanyanya dengan maksud namja di sebelahnya menyimpan psp sakralnya, berpikir sejenak, dan melakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat. Seperti tanya jawab fisika misalnya.

"Hn." Alih-alih menjawab, si namja yang dipanggil 'Kyu' atau lebih lengkapnya Cho Kyuhyun hanya menggumam ogah-ogahan. Siwon menahan diri untuk tidak melempar kamus setebal 5 cm di mejanya.

"Kau seperti tidak paham saja, Siwon-ah. Kyuhyun hanya mau mengobrol panjang dengan Sungmin." Kibum –teman semeja Siwon- menengahi tanpa kehilangan fokus dari buku di tangannya.

"Mengobrol? Saling mengumpat mungkin lebih tepat."

"Itu juga benar. Anyway, menurutku hal itu berhubungan dengan torsi. Karena jarak gagang pintu dengan engsel merupakan lengan momen d, semakin besar lengan momen d dengan gaya F yang sama, maka momen gaya yang dihasilkan semakin besar. Hal ini memudahkan kita untuk membuka pintu."

"Eh?"

"Itu jawaban pertanyaanmu tadi." Kibum membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

Siwon sweatdrop. Kibum memang kelewat pintar, dia sering kali merasa berdosa jika tidak menjawab soal-soal yang telah tertangkap gendang telinganya.

"Berisik kalian!" Kyuhyun membentak, tetap tak beralih pandang dari benda persegi hitam tercintanya.

Perempatan tercetak jelas di kening Siwon. "Hah, biasanya kau juga membuat kegaduhan yang lebih parah. Kenapa sok tenang sekarang?"

"Kau berlagak sok tidak paham lagi, Siwon-ah." Sungut Kibum. "Mereka berdua seperti anion dan kation di langit yang saling bertubrukan dan menghasilkan halilintar. Tanpa anion, kation tidak akan bisa menghasilkan petir. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Oh ayolah, Kibummie, apa ada yang lebih rumit lagi?"

"Simple saja. Takkan ada keributan jika mereka berdua tidak bertemu. Mungkin damai sedikit membosankan ya?" Kibum nyengir.

"Selamat pagi!" suara ceria seseorang menginterupsi gossip mereka. Seseorang itu –sebut saja Lee Sungmin- masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja SiBum.

"Pagi Bummie! Pagi Wonnie!" sapanya lagi.

"Selamat pagi juga, Sungmin-ah." Kibum mengangguk sementara Siwon cuma tersenyum. Well, Lee Sungmin si kation sudah datang, pasti banyak petir menggelegar setelah ini.

"Pagi gendut."

Bingo! Dugaan Kibum seratus persen tepat. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di samping Sungmin dengan senyum menyeringai. Heyo, kemana psp tercintanya itu?

"Brengsek." Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Mau apa kau?"

"Taadaaaaa! Ini hadiah valentine mu." Kyuhyun meletakkan kotak hadiah ukuran jumbo di atas meja Sungmin. "Ayo buka."

Sungmin menatap kotak itu ragu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memberinya 'kado' valentine. Tidak percaya? Baik, kita akan menerawang masa lalu.

**:: flashback ::**

_Waktu TK_

"Minnie, tau gak? Ini hali valentine lohh?" kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya antusias. Sungmin menusuk pipi gembulnya dengan telunjuk pertanda bingung.

"Hali valentine itu apa, Kyunie?"

"Hali valentine itu altinya anak-anak cowok yang ganteng dan baik hati sepelti aku membeli hadiah untuk olang lain."

Kedua bola mata Sungmin membulat takjub. "Belalti Kyunie mau ngasih kado ke Minnie gitu?"

"Iya." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "sini tangan Minnie."

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya bersemangat, tak menyadari kalau bocah di sebelahnya tengah menahan tawa.

"Chaaaa~~~ ini untukmu!" bocah setan bermarga Cho itu meletakkan tiga ekor kecoa di atas telapak tangan Sungmin. Kontan Sungmin langsung melompat-lompat panik, sementara kecoa bersaudara asik merayap di badannya.

"Huwwaaaaaa! Kecoa nya masuk ke baju! Mamaaaaaa!"

"Hahaha.. Minnie tellihat bodoh!"

_Waktu SD_

"Sungmin, aku punya kado valentine untukmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Sungmin berpikir sebentar lalu menggeleng keras. Dia masih trauma, oke?

"tidak perlu repot-repot, Kyu. Aku menolak."

"sudah ku masukkan ke ranselmu. Lihat saja." Kyuhyun nyengir. Sungmin membuka resleting ranselnya was-was.

Benar saja, kepala tikus menyembul dari dalam ranselnya.

"Mamaaaaaaa!" Sungmin melemparkan ranselnya sejaiuh yang ia bisa. Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"kau benar-benar terlihat idiot, Sungmin."

_Waktu SMP_

"Hei, Pendek, aku berbaik hati membelikanmu kado valentine." Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan cool-nya.

"aku tidak mau! Berikan saja pada salah satu fansmu!"

"tidak perlu cemas. Aku tidak membelikan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu semakin GENDUT."

"Terserah." Sungmin melangkah masa bodoh dan duduk di kursinya. Err.. kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh?

Namja bergigi kelinci itu bangkit dan mendapati banyak permen karet pada kursinya, bahkan sebagian sudah menempel di celananya.

"Buahahahahaa! Itu kadoku. Happy valentine, idiot!"

"Cho Kyuhyun brengseeekkk!"

**:: flashback off ::**

Kembali ke kondisi semula..

"Ayolah, isinya bukan bom." Bujuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin hampir membuang kotak itu sampai Kyuhyun mengejeknya. "Ooh~ kau takut rupanya."

"Che, dalam mimpimu." Sungmin duduk kembali dan membuka kotak itu dengan hati dag-dig-dug. "WOAAA!" Sungmin beserta kursinya jatuh terjengkang ke lantai.

"yyakk brengsek! Kau mau membunuhku?" Sungmin meneriaki Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kotak hadiahnya. Isinya cukup ekstrim kali ini, seekor ular.

"Khukhukhu, tidak bahaya, bodoh. Tidak berbisa." Kyuhyun terkekeh, meraih ularnya dan menggendongnya santai. "Lihat, cantik kan? Namanya Manda, dia adikku."

Dahi Sungmin berkerut. Mungkin saja selain setan, Kyuhyun merangkap sebagai siluman ular. "Hah, cocok sekali. Kalian mirip, sangat identik." Cibirnya.

Kyuhyun batal membalas karena bel masuk berbunyi. Sang anion dan kation pun kembali ke alam (ralat : meja) masing-masing karena siswa-siswa lain mulai memasuki kelas.

Kim Junghoon seonsaengnim masuk dengan semangat empat lima plus background kobaran api. Di tangannya ada sebuah kotak kayu.

"Pagi anak-anak! Hari yang cerah untuk memulai pelajaran dengan semangat. Kalian setuju kan?"

Krik-krik-krik

Hening.

Yesung dan Ryeowook asik berebut miniatur kura-kura. Di belakang mereka, duduk Shindong yang tengah sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang. Di samping Shindong ada duo Donghae-Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi saling cubit, pukul, dan tending bergantian.

Jangan lupakan Kibum yang hanya fokus pada bukunya ataupun Siwon yang hanya memperhatikan Kibum. Sedang Kyuhyun terlihat begitu serius memainkan portablenya, Astaga.. sudah level berapa game yang dimainkannya itu? Jika bukan karena Tuan Cho adalah pemilik tunggal sekolah ini mungkin dia sudah melempar Kyuhyun sampai ke benua Antartika.

Kim seonsaengnim memijat pelipisnya sebentar. "Yesung, Ryeowook, berhenti mengurusi mainan bodoh itu. Shindong, simpan keripikmu untuk istirahat. Kibum, tolong perhatikan Sonsae sebentar, lalu Siwon berhenti memperhatikan Kibum. Kyuhyun, tolong simpan psp mu. dan Donghae juga Eunhyuk berhentilah berkelahi."

"kami tidak berkelahi, Sonsae! Kami sedang bermain." Protes Eunhyuk cepat, Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan.

"jika seperti itu cara kalian bermain, Sonsae yakin salah satu dari kalian akan tewas sebentar lagi." Guru yang masih terbilang cukup muda itu menarik napas panjang sesaat. "sebelum memulai pelajaran, Sonsae mau mengingatkan kalian tentang pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan sekolah kita malam nanti. Kalian harus berpasangan."

"Uhukk!" Shindong keselek keripiknya.

"tidak perlu takut, Shindong. Kalau kau tak punya pacar, kau boleh ajak teman. Tak punya teman juga? Ajak ibumu. Ibu-anak juga disebut pasangan kan?" guru itu nyengir, seisi kelas tertawa sementara Shidong menggaruk tengkuknya. Hello~ dia juga punya gebetan kali!

"Nah, pelajaran kita pagi ini tentang barang-barang antik yang dijual rakyat Qin di masa lampau. Sekolah kita punya satu, Sonsae membawanya." Guru itu membuka kotak kayu di tangannya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah guci antik.

"Lihat? Indah sekali bukan? Porselen halus, ukiran naga dengan mata merah menawan. Ada yang mau coba pegang?" tawarnya. Seisi kelas menatap guci itu tak minat. Kecuali itu Kristen Stewart dan sang guru menawarinya untuk dipegang mungkin reaksinya sedikit berbeda.

"Aku! Aku!" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya antusias.

"Bagus, Sungmin. Majulah kedepan, beri opini mu mengenai objek pembahasan kita kali ini."

Sungmin maju ke depan, dia sempat mendengar Kibum menggumam, "padahal kan tidak harus menyentuhnya. Referensinya juga lengkap. Guru aneh."

Murid teladan.

Sungmin menatap guci itu berbinar, seperti memandang pancake buatan ibunya dengan strawberry sebagai topping. Baru saja dia mau menyentuh guci itu, tapi.. SRETTT!

"Che, biasa saja." Guci itu sudah berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kim seonsaengnim mencoba bersabar. Mungkin cara belajar Kyuhyun memang 'bandel style'.

"Hn. Guci mahal di rumahku lebih bagus." Dia manggut-manggut.

Kening Sungmin berkerut. "Hei, Brengsek, berikan padaku. Aku kan baru saja mau menyentuhnya tadi."

"Idiot. Kau tidak perlu menyentuh sejenismu. Dasar kelinci bantet."

Twitch! Perempatan di dahi Sungmin kian jelas.

"Berikan padaku, setan terkutuukk!"

"Hah, ambil saja kalau kau bisa." Kyuhyun mengangkat guci tersebut tinggi-tinggi. Membuat Sungmin melompat-lompat tak jelas untuk meraihnya.

"hei, hei, kalian tidak perlu bertengkar karena hal sepele begini. Biarkan saja Kyuhyun melihat gucinya sebentar lagi, lalu serahkan pada Sungmin. Setuju?" Kim seonsaengnim menengahi, mencoba lebih bersabar pada diri sendiri lebih tepatnya.

Sedangkan siswa lainnya memandang mereka tak minat, ayolah.. itu keseharian kelas ini.

"Terserah padaku. Bukannya tadi Sonsae bilang guci ini milik sekolah? Milik sekolah berarti milik appaku kan? Milik appa berarti milikku kan?" kyuhyun mulai merancang hak kepemilikan.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau! Kau pamer kekuasaan dan kekayaan keluargamu ya?" sinis Sungmin.

"memang, memang. Kami kaya dan berkuasa. Kau mau apa hah?"

"berhenti bersikap seolah kau raja di sekolah ini."

"Ooh~ kau iri rupanya. Kasihan sekali, kenyataan berkata sekolah ini milik keluargaku."

"Iri? Hohoho. Jangan berimajinasi terlalu liar, nak. Kau tak ingat kalau aku juga tak kalah kaya darimu? Appaku tak membuat sekolah karena kami lebih tertarik pada bisnis industri, oke?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Harus diakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sungmin benar adanya. Dia tidak boleh kalah dalam segi apapun dari namja manis di hadapannya ini.

TTUARRR! Dibantingnya guci itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Sungmin cengo, sang guru pucat pasi, Kibum tetap tak menoleh, Siwon menguap malas, Yesung menoleh sedetik lalu bermain kura-kura lagi dengan Ryeowook, sementara sisanya nyengir nggak jelas. Merasa terhibur dengan muka pucat sang guru.

"Cho setan, kenapa kau pecahkan?!" Sungmin menatap pecahan guci itu horror.

"wae? Kan sudah ku bilang kami kaya. Appa takkan marah hanya karena aku memecahkan sebuah guci tak bermutu. Kau tak berani lakukan hal serupa kan?"

Sungmin mengernyit. Adrenalinnya terasa tertantang. Diambilnya pecahan guci terbesar dan dilemparkannya ke kaca jendela yang langsung pecah sedetik kemudian.

Kim seonsaengnim duduk terhuyung-huyung. Arwahnya melayang bersama pecahnya guci dan kaca itu. "Tuhan, kenapa kau kirimkan dua murid sialan ini dalam hidupku?" batinnya.

"kau memecahkan kaca sekolahku." Protes Kyuhyun.

"wae? Kami juga orang kaya. Jangankan membeli kaca jendela yang baru, appaku bisa membeli sekolah ini sekaligus."

Dengan geram Kyuhyun membalikkan meja guru di sampingnya. Tak mau kalah sinting, Sungmin menendang kuat meja itu hingga kaki meja itu patah. Kyuhyun mencampakkan kursi sampai ke ambang pintu, Sungmin menginjak persediaan kapur, Kyuhyun merobek bukunya, Sungmin membanting i-pad Siwon. Siwon meminjam ponsel Kibum minta dibelikan i-pad baru oleh appanya.

Kyuhyun sinting, Sungmin tak waras. Kyuhyun gila, Sungmin semakin idiot. Bunyi 'Gedebuk!' 'Brrakk!' 'Buagh!' dan sejenisnya terus mengalun syahdu.

Darah Kim seonsaengnim benar – benar mendidih.

"Aku tidak perduli sekaya apa kalian. BELAJAR SAJA DI PERPUSTAKAAN DAN KELUAR DARI KELASKU, MURID SIALAANN!" aumnya marah, di atas kepalanya gunung merapi meletup berkali – kali.

"Oke!" Kyuhyun mengangguk masa bodoh. "Lihat, idiot.." dia melirik Sungmin. "aku pasti akan sampai ke perpustakaan lebih dulu!" dia berlari meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Hei! Kau mencuri start! Aku takkan kalah!"

SYUNGG~ Sungmin melesat mengejar Kyuhyun.

Kim seonsaengnim terduduk lemas di kursinya tanpa meja. Mejanya sudah dibinasakan Sungmin ingat? Dia menghela napas frustasi. Percayalah, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengusir sepasang pembuat masalah itu.

_To be Continue..


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks for :**

**Kalian adalah reviewers pertamaku *hug***

**Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis di ffn, mendapat 7 review, 1 follow, dan 1 favourite untuk chapter pertama dari karyaku yang pertama(?) ngebuat aku seneng ga ketulungan.**

**Ga tau kenapa -_- lebih seneng dibanding punya banyak followers di twitter :3**

**Thank you!^^**

**- TROUBLE COUPLE -**

**.**

**.**

Pair : KyuMin with other SJ Couple

Rate : T

Genre : TeenRomance

Length : Twoshoot

Warning : Typos bertebaran seperti ranjau. Author newbie.

Summary : sepasang sandal, sepasang pembuat onar, sepasang penyebab kegaduhan, dan sepasang pencipta ketidak damaian dunia. Bukan seperti Trouble Maker nya Hyuna & Hyunseung yang menggetarkan jiwa(?), hanya tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang membuat masalah setiap kali bertemu. Sadarkah bahwa sebenarnya cinta telah mengikat keduanya sejak lama?

.

.

Thanks for read my first story^^

.

Lele Banted present

Trouble Couple

( -_-)/ Chapter 2

.

.

:: Di Perpustakaan ::

"Jadi untuk menengahi peperangan antara Spanyol dan Portugis..."

-pip-pip-pip

Sungmin menarik napas panjang mendengar suara laknat barusan dan mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku di tangannya.

"Maka Sri Paus membuat perjanjian Tordisellas dan Zaragossa yang isinya..."

-Pip-Pip-Pip

"Ya Tuhan. Dasar brengsek, tak bisakah kau diam Cho terkutuk?" akhirnya Sungmin meledak, memaki Kyuhyun yang tengah santai bermain psp di antara tumpukan buku.

"Aku diam. Psp ini yang berisik." Sahut Kyuhyun datar.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap abnormal? Kita sedang dihukum. Dihukum!"

"Che, seperti baru pertama kali saja."

Sungmin mendengus. Oh well, ini memang yang kesekian kalinya.

"ngomong – ngomong, pesta dansa malam nanti kau pergi dengan siapa, Gendut?" kyuhyun menyimpan psp ke dalam sakunya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa ada orang yang mau berpasangan denganmu? Seorang manusia lansia juga mungkin akan mempertimbangkan tawaranmu ribuan kali. Ck, aku kasihan padamu."

"Oh ya ampun, kau tak perlu serepot itu mengkhawatirkan aku." Sungmin mencibir geli. "banyak yang bersedia pergi denganku, Okay?"

"Contohnya?"

"Aku akan pergi dengan Ryeowook."

"Yesung pasti sudah mendapatkannya duluan."

"Well, mungkin aku harus pergi dengan Donghae."

"Mau kau kemanakan Eunhyuk? Mereka makhluk kembar siam, Okay?"

"Ck, aku akan pergi dengan Heechul kalau begitu!"

"Dia jelas lebih memilih Hangeng."

"Kibum?"

"Pasti dengan Siwon"

"Aku akan mengajak Henry dari kelas sebelah!"

"Dia ada Zhoumi."

"Fine! Aku akan pergi dengan Leeteuk sunbae!"

"dengan Kangin."

"Arrrghhhh...!"

"Tidak punya kandidat lain hem?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Cih, aku akan pergi dengan Shindong!"

"Terakhir ku dengar, dia sudah pacaran dengan Jung Nari."

"Astaga, ada apa dengan mereka?" Sungmin mendesis, menggebrak meja. Hanya dirinya kah yang menyandang status single? Eros, kejamnya nasib.

"Sudah ku duga kau tak akan mendapat pasangan. Hahaha.."

"DIAM BRENGSEKK!"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa kau ajak. Ck."

"CHO KYUHYUNN!"

"Hn.. baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

"Eh? A-Apaa?"

"Barusan kau mengajakku. Karena aku kasihan kau tak punya kandidat manusia yang bisa diajak, baiklah, aku akan menjadi pasanganmu."

"Cih, memangnya siapa yang mau jadi pasanganmu? Aku menolak!"

"Menolak? Yang mengajak duluan kan kau. harusnya aku yang boleh menolak, idiot."

"Kau yang idiot! Kapan aku mengajakmu?"

"Ya Tuhan~ ternyata selain idiot kau juga sudah terkena gejala – gejala Alzheimer.." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala dramatis. Perempatan berikut lampu merah pun langsung muncul di kening Sungmin. "Intinya kau mau ku temani tidak?"

"DALAM MIMPIMU!"

BBAMM! Sungmin keluar sambil membanting pintu. Penjaga perpustakaan yang hampir berteriak memaki akhirnya hanya menggeleng maklum melihat siapa yang baru saja membuat keributan di tempat damai nan suci(?) ini.

Sepasang manusia pembuat masalah.

Di kantin..

"Malam nanti membosankan tidak ya? Untungnya aku berpasangan dengan Donghae. Jadi kalau bosan, aku bisa menendang bokongnya." Eunhyuk mengaduk – aduk jus nya.

**"Nyam~"**

"Kau pergi dengan siapa, Shindong?" pemuda bergummy smile itu memandang Shindong yang asik bergelut dengan sebungkus chips di tangannya.

**"Nyam – Nyam~"**

"Hehe, aku pergi dengan Nari." Shindong menggaruk kepala dengan jari – jari berlumuran penyedap dari cemilannya.

"Wuahh! Bravo! Bravo! Kau pria sejati." Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan sementara Shindong nyengir. "Nah, Sungmin, kau pergi dengan siapa?"

**"Nyammiee~~"** ternyata sedari tadi Sungmin sedang fokus melahap ramyunnya.

"hei, aku bertanya padamu tau."

**Blup-Blup-Blup**. "Ahh, kenyaangg~~" sungmin menenggak habis kuah dalam mangkuk itu. Eunhyuk memutar bola mata jengah.

"Aku tanya siapa pasanganmu malam nanti, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk ragu – ragu. Kemudian mendengus kesal. "Yeah, aku pergi dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Pasanganmu Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Apa tadi aku bilang begitu?"

Krik-krik-krik.

.

.

Freeze.

"Sungmin, sebaiknya temui Kyuhyun untuk memperjelas rencana kalian."

Aula yang kosong. Hanya ada seekor setan disana. Sebut saja setan. Ah, hampir terlupakan. Ada sebiji(?) yeoja yang sejak tadi menggelayut manja di lengannya.

"Jadi aku dan Ahra eonnie langsung ke toko itu untuk mendapatkan sepatu branded itu. Harganya dua puluh tiga juta Won untuk sepasang sepatu. Karya perancang handal memang istimewa. Kau sependapat kan?"

"Hn." Jawab setan –Kyuhyun- setengah hati. Yeoja itu Victoria Song, anak dari rekan dekat ayahnya. Demi relasi yaang dijalin ayahnya, dia mesti sedikit menjaga lidah pisaunya di depan putri bungsu keluarga Song. Mengerti maksud Kyuhyun kan?

"Lalu, kau pasti datang ke pesta dansa malam nanti kan?"

"Hn."

"Heh! Jawab aku dong."

"Hn, Vic."

"Great." Victoria tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah punya pasangan?"

"Belum." Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Memang belum kan? Sungmin menolaknya, ingat?

"Padahal banyak sekali yang mengincarmu. Benar tidak ada? Tidak ada seseorang spesial yang akan pergi denganmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Great!" lagi, gadis itu berseru senang. "Mau jadi pasanganku?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar. Masa bodoh, hanya pesta biasa. Dia bisa pergi dengan Victoria sebagai pasangan bisnis keluarga kan? lagi pula Sungmin menolaknya! Entah kenapa mengingat hal ini membuatnya ingin membanting i-pad Siwon.

"Baik, akan ku pikirkan," Kyuhyun mengangguk cuek.

"Heee! Kyuhyunnie mengajakku~ Saranghae, Kyuhyunn~~"

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata bosan. Serius, Victoria mengucapkan kata itu ratusan kali. Mungkin saja dia sedang melatih kosa kata bahasa Korea nya, dia kan pindahan dari China. Siapa tahu.

Namun hipotesis Kyuhyun kali ini langsung berhamburan keluar dari sistem sarafnya begitu dalam hitungan detik Victoria menyerangnya. Menciumnya di bibir. DI BIBIR, KAWAN!

'Trakk!'

Kyuhyun langsung menjauh dari Victoria dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, pintu. Ada Sungmin berdiri disana, dengan ponsel terjatuh di lantai.

_Lee Sungmin Pov_

Karena Eunhyuk terus memaksa untuk memastikan pasanganku dalam pesta dansa malam nanti, aku pun berkeliling mencari si Chodot. Kemana dia jam segini?

"Hei, Henry, lihat Kyuhyun?" tanyaku begitu berpapasan dengan Henry. Dia jalan berdua bersama Zhoumi. Seonggok tiang listrik dan sebuah mochi boncel. Pasangan dengan fisik paling dramatis di mataku.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi? Aku melihatnya di aula sendirian tadi."

"Gomawo." Aku tersenyum dan berlari menuju aula. Dasar Chodot berengsek, membuatku repot saja.

Sesampainya di aula, aku hampir masuk saat tiba – tiba ku dengar..

"_Lalu, kau pasti datang ke pesta dansa malam nanti kan?"_

aku mengintip. Hemm.. itu Victoria Song.

_ "Hn." _Kyuhyun menjawabnya tenang.

_ "Heh! Jawab aku dong."_

_ "Hn, Vic."_

"_Great. Kau sudah punya pasangan?"_

_"Belum."_

Seingatku aku bukan penderita asma, tapi kenapa rasanya sesak begini? Chodot terkutuk, brengsek, dasar jahat, bukannya tadi dia yang menawarkan diri sebagai pasanganku? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengakuiku di hadapan yeoja sok cantik itu?

_"Padahal banyak sekali yang mengincarmu. Benar tidak ada? Tidak ada seseorang spesial yang akan pergi denganmu?"_

_"Tidak ada."_

Mataku mulai terasa panas. Shit, seharusnya aku tak menanggapi serius bualan Kyuhyun.

_"Great!"_ lagi, gadis itu berseru senang. _"Mau jadi pasanganku?"_

Aku memejamkan mata. Berharap si brengsek itu berseru 'Tidak' dengan lantang. Tapi jawabannya membuat asmaku semakin parah dari sebelumnya.

"_Baik, akan ku pikirkan,"_ itulah jawabannya.

"_Heee! Kyuhyunnie mengajakku~ Saranghae, Kyuhyunn~~"_

Aku membulatkan mata tak percaya saat Victoria langsung menubruk Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya. Aku.. aku..

'Trakk!' tak ku sadari, ponsel ku jatuh dari genggaman. Mereka berdua menoleh dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit ku mengerti.

Yya Cho Kyuhyun, pandangan macam apa itu? Apa kau sedang menatapku sebagai orang bodoh yang benar – benar idiot? Memandang kalian berciuman dari sini dengan tampang bodoh. Ya Tuhan~ umma, apa dosamu dulu sampai aku mengalami perasaan aneh begini?

"Sungmin..." katanya pelan.

"Hee, maaf mengganggu, Brengsek. Tadi aku ada urusan, tapi sudah selesai. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban aku langsung pergi.

Sempat ku dengar dia memanggilku. Ah, masa bodo dengannya.

_Lee Sungmin Pov End_

Sungmin menyendiri di balkon sekolah. Berdiri menantang hembusan angin yang menerbangkan anak – anak rambutnya. Dia menarik napas panjang, mencoba mencari sebuah kedamaian dalam nyanyian angin sepoi – sepoi.

"_**Great. Kau sudah punya pasangan?"**_

_**"Belum."**_

_**"Padahal banyak sekali yang mengincarmu. Benar tidak ada? Tidak ada seseorang spesial yang akan pergi denganmu?"**_

_**"Tidak ada."**_

_**"Mau jadi pasanganku?"**_

"_**Baik, akan ku pikirkan,"**_

"MENYEBALKAAANN!" Sungmin menendang tumpukan bata di sampingnya. Dialog itu terus mondar – mandir di otaknya.

"Heh, IDIOT ! jangan ditendang begitu! Kalau di bawah sana mengenai manusia bagaimana? Kau mau dianggap membunuh orang?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan kesal. Dia kenal betul suara ini. Tanpa menoleh dia yakin beribu persen pasti itu adalah SI BRENGSEK SETAN CHODOT TERKUTUK .

"Mau apa kau hah?!"

"Mwo? Memang balkon ini punya nenek moyangmu? Sekolah ini milik keluargaku tahu."

"Cih, kau mulai lagi. Kau tak suka aku menginjak balkon sekolah milik keluargamu? Fine! Aku bisa pindah sekolah hari ini juga."

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut bingung. Jujur, pertengkarannya dengan Sungmin auranya tidak pernah terasa seperti ini. Sekarang Sungmin bukan kelihatan marah, tapi seperti kecewa dan sakit hati. Err.. benarkah hipotesa awal yang dibuatnya ini?

"Kau kenapa, pendek?"

"Aku tidak pendek, dasar putih pucat! Letoy!"

"A-Apa?! Genduutt!"

"Kurus. Tidak berbody."

"Boneng!"

"Bibir ndower!"

"Kekanakan!"

"Berarti kau tua!"

"Seperti yeoja!"

"Yang penting aku tidak seperti Victoria." Sungmin mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Err... sebenarnya kau kena-"

"Kau menyebalkan! Tidak mau mengakui aku sebagai pasangan untuk pesta dansa di hadapan yeoja itu." Akhirnya, keluar juga uneg – unegnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau menolakku waktu itu, okay?!"

"Biasanya kan kau pemaksa!"

"Kenapa menyalahkan aku?! Kau yang sok jual mahal!"

"Usahamu kurang keras tahuuuu!"

"Aku ini Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Dan aku Lee Sungmin! Mau apa kau hah?"

"Hah! Kau ini benar – benar sinting ya? Kau yang menolakku, kenapa sekarang malah marah padaku?!"

"DASAR BRENGSEEKK!"

"MAKHLUK ANEH!"

"KURUS!"

"GENDUT!"

"TIDAK KONSISTEN!"

"IDIOT!"

"TIDAK PUNYA HATI."

"MANJA."

Sungmin mengatur napasnya yang memburu, berusaha meredakan emosinya. "Manja? Kau pikir kau tidak manja begitu? Astaga, Tuhan ampuni dosanya." Cibir Sungmin. "selama ini kau hanya membangga – banggakan harta dan kekuasaan keluargamu. Tidak ada kemandirian sama sekali. Itu yang kau sebut tidak manja? Cih.."

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?!" Oke, Kyuhyun cukup tersinggung kali ini.

"Kau tidak mandiri! Tidak konsisten! Tidak punya hati!"

"Kau tidak langsing!"

"Arrgghh! MENYEBALKAN! DASAR BRENGSEEKKK!"

"IDIOTT!"

"KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN VICTORIA!"

"DIA YANG MENCIUMKU!"

"SAMA SAJAA, LAKNAATTT!"

"LALU KENAPA KAU MARAH HAH?!"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

"AKU JUGA!"

.

Krik-Krik-Krik

.

Hening sesaat

.

.

"hah.. hah.." napas keduanya tersengal tak beraturan.

Obsidian Kyuhyun menghujam foxy itu. Lama mereka berdua saling pandang, mencoba menyelami perasaan masing – masing lewat mata.

"Astaga. Hahaha..." Kyuhyun tertawa memegangi perutnya. Sungmin juga ikut terkikik. "kita bertengkar kenapa sih?" katanya geli.

"Ntah." Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahunya, tersenyum lembut. "Kajja cebol, kita kembali ke kelas. Malam nanti kita tidak boleh terlambat ke pesta." Katanya merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Kau harus menjemputku, Chodot."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan butuh supir."

"Sialan! Kau ini benar – benar brengsek ya?"

"Yah, seperti biasa." Kyuhyun tersenyum, berjalan sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin santai.

"Hemm.. seperti biasa." Sungmin ikut tersenyum. Sambil bergandengan mereka menuju kelas.

Ruang lingkup cinta itu luas bukan? Kau bisa menyampaikannya dalam berbagai ragam bentuk. Keributan mungkin salah satunya.

Harus diakui mereka memang benar – benar pasangan bukan?

_**~FIN~ (^_^)/**_

**Thanks for read my first fanfiction *deep bow***

**Just author newbie.**

**Thanks for ur attenttion.**

**Review please? *kedip – kedip***


End file.
